Minato Social Links Love Illusionary Existence
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: One of my two highest Fav pairings. Anyway Spoilers to those who haven't finished the 'last boss'. Minato couple of last passing days before Graduation Day. YukoxMinato


_Love is an illusion, a misunderstanding._

_Mutual love is a mutual misunderstanding of being mutually loved._

_An engagement is a vow to not wake up for your whole life from that misunderstanding. _

Ronove from Bernkastel's letter (on Tsubasa)

.

.

.

It was finally the beginning of Valentine's day the fourteenth of February, it was a typical time were everybody got gifts from their lovers as from their friends and/or admirers. Akihiko was surely going to have a mountain full of chocolate, Mitsuru would most likely gain chocolate than giving any… but that's because of her shyness. Minato walk down the entrances of the school, calmly as ever while he passed everybody.

Were they looking at him? Even if they did… he probably wouldn't notice it. He was either 'cool and mysterious' or 'an hungry, lazy airhead', not that he particularly cared about his titles. But around him were a lot of girls, those of the Akihiko fanclub and his own admirers' that he surely wasn't aware of. The sun shined brightly… Beside him was nobody… he had left very early as he promised the girl of his life: his eternal love. She would study everyday to reach her dream and go to college with him, he would always go to her house when she had a bit of more personal time. They'd promise one another each other's future… but as he walked down on this special day… he realized he was only making lies now that the battle of Nyx was over like XYZ; the beginning, the middle and the inevitable end.

Would he have to tell her before **Graduation Day**? Would he tell her now or would he continue in his own blissful lies?

He didn't particularly feel regretful, he had made his decision long before the start of January 31st and he wasn't backing down or begin to fear an unexpected end. It was just a miracle to walk down the street with his friends, people who actually loved him for him. How long has his life been filled with unnecessary hatred? Losing his family, his loveable little twin sister and only to being transferred to one place to another only to be unloved and bullied. Because of **Death**, he was called a monster… Death was ever so cruel, before Death had gain a personality… life for him was so terribly lonely and hurtful.

Arriving to the shoecases, Minato changed his shoes and begin to go to his class, but as he opened his locker: he found three box of handmade chocolate. Each was from a social link… gaining an unbreakable bond.

But with girls, it had to be something much more bigger than platonic love… but then again, it's not easy to share one's secrets to the opposite sex either. So there were white lies, Minato had considered to stop at LVL7… but the end of Igor's ride was the proof he needed to deepen his links, even if ended becoming unfaithfulness. But he did love them, just not the way they'd loved him… they were the reason why he did so much at the end of the world, right now, one could say: He isn't human anymore… for he has found the answer of life.

Is it 42? The Reason of Life and the Reason to Live (Raison d'être) are parallel existence… but not many can find the answer of existences without a price.

Sighing as he looked down at the heart shaped box chocolates each by: Yukari, Chihiro and surprisingly from Mitsuru… He wonder how the order went, because he couldn't imagine Mitsuru putting it in if the other two were there first. Yukari would get angry if she saw Mitsuru's but Chihiro was easily the random number. Mitsuru isn't much of a cook, Yukari, however, is pretty decent… Taking each one he put them all in his bag as he began to walk to his classroom.

School started as he sat beside Junpei, who continuously made his horrible jokes, while Yukari mumbled in annoyances.

"Stupei! You know nothing at all of us girls!" Yukari started to yell as Lunchtime started. So Minato went to the halls as he waited in Class 2-B for the love of his life.

Coming out of the classroom, jumping a bit in surprise her cheeks began to turn red. "Well… I didn't expect this."

Minato's expression didn't change much but a small smile form from his lips- "It's a special treatment for my special girl."

In skepticisms, she raised an eyebrow "Well… when did you become smooth with your words? I thought you were going to steal my lunch again. What's with all the elegance?"

While her tone was condescending, there was a hint of teasing as her cold expression turn into a huge tight smile as she suppressed her giggles. Smiling back to her as he moved his right arm to his stomach as his lain out palm awaited her touch as his left was lifted higher to protect her from anybody to pass by her irrespectively. He felt to play his title of 'cool and elegant'… it was a rarer title but it wasn't impossible. But he was having fun goofing off as he spoke calmly but using specific respecting words like those for the emperor's wife.

"Madam… Can I expect to escort you to the roof for this very special day?"

Her face once more brighten up in a huge amount of red, as she began to get nervous…

But she suddenly laugh "Whaha… what's gotten into you? Did you plan something upstairs?"

"You'll never know if you don't follow me…"

"I guess that's true… but you'll turn back to Arisato Minato that I love and know, right? Right? Because I don't think I'll last to graduation day if this continues…"

So finally after more goofing off as he played the Butler, the finally made up to the roof of Gekkoukan High. Yuko was laughing as she had pushed him onto one of the few benches of the roof, right beside one of the wilting flowerbeds. The sky of Iawtodai was pure blue without a single sky in the midst, as Minato sat, Yuko put her hands onto the railing of the roof as she stared profoundly as she seem truly happy. The wind was a gentle breezed, cooling the atmosphere as Minato himself became a bit flushed as he finally realized what he wanted to do today… he wanted to tell her something that make this special day end abruptly… it was lunchtime but they could miss the fourth period of this important moment. It would be stupid and she probably wouldn't believe him until it was too late…

Maybe it be best to avoid it all together…

In Buddhism they say "Love is an illusion"… even if it was an illusion, they mutually believed in such an illusion. He wanted to be sure, he wanted to believe even after all of this… even if he were to disappear tomorrow like the changing direction of the wind, he wanted to know that she would be okay. She would be the first outside of SEES and the last to know of it… even if on Graduation Day nobody from SEES would remember that was fine as it was. Well… Aigis would always know… but she and him weren't in a huge talking type of mood as he and her had discussed their 'nonexistent relationship' but like a human girl she rightfully got mad, but they were still close and decided to live their lives anyway.

Yuko turned to him as another breezed passed by them silently.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?"

Moving his cold, emotionless eyes from the corner to its' center to stare at her… his sight was getting blurry but only for the moment as he gave a deep breath in and out in one go. He got up using his hands for support, he felt his knees get shaky as he could hear his heartbeat. But as he got closer to Yuko, he grabbed her right hand with both of his, and he took a another deep breath in as he slowly let it go. He was even beginning to sweat by his nervousness… hah… he wasn't emotionless, he was just passive in all the sense of emotional!

Yuko expression flickered into something on nearly worrisome. "Are you okay…?"

He wasn't sure… he felt like he would throw up if he gave any more thought. Maybe it be best to back down and pretend nothing happen. He couldn't stand breaking her heart… he knew Yukari would curse him until she broke down crying… but one day she would understand. But Yuko… she didn't know anything and probably given a lie from the Kirijo group like all normal day people. He really didn't have an idea of how he would 'die' in the mortal realm, but he knew it wouldn't last for long and if he didn't do it today, he may never have a second chance.

"Uh-uhmmm… I don't know how to say this…" he started as he wondered with his own words as his voice was filled with uncertainty. "But I love you… I really, really do. I would do absolutely anything, even if this was all a one-day-illusion. I already fought at the world's end, but… I don't-… I.-.. I don't have-… Any-… Idea… of what I should tell you. That is-… if you-… Be- believe me."

His eyesight became more blurrier as he had to blink a bit to see better. He couldn't see Yuko's expression, but her hand grip became stronger as her left hand held the back of his tightly clamped hands. She didn't speak… but he could hear her anticipation, she was respecting him like she had done with those elementary children. She would be a wonderful wife… and even a better mother…

"…." The silence filled the air, the moment seem to last for hours… but after a while Minato found the words he was searching for: "Yuko-chan… I imagine a wonderful life in the couple of non-existing years to come. A beautiful future awaits you… I will always be there, even when we've parted."

His words made her gasped as her left hand dig into his hand, her questions would still wait as she knew there was more. So he continued.

"I don't intend to leave you, but I don't think there's much time left for me… I guess you could say… I'm 'dying'…" He stop speaking as he waited her questioning.

Her grip loosen a little and she said with a sadden look "… There's no point in questioning you. I'll ask the question when you've finished." She mumbled a bit to herself as she look like a kicked puppy. He would rather be badgered with questions… but it seemed she understood his fears: that she wouldn't believe him. Even if she deep down believed he was insane, loony or whatever… she would listen as a faithful girlfriend.

"Well… do you remember what happen at January thirty-first? Everybody out on the streets, nobody understand their reason of going outside on a night like that?" He asked as she responded with a nod and a tiny explanation. "What if I said… you were all watching the end of the world? Well… the fact that you're listening is enough I guess… You can't have your cake and eat it, I mustn't get too greedy."

His voiced ended jokingly, but her expression faced a mix of distaste and skepticism.

"Well… the end of the world, the arrival of Nyx: the maternal being of the end of the world. Bringing about death and lost hope. I heard your voice, I heard many voices of my friends… I was able to bring about a possible future: an continuously existing future… whether you are able to access it or not isn't my problem, but the fact that it can exist is all that matters to me. But in return of that… I had to give myself as a seal, to be one with universe… Believe me crazy, hate me or promise to actually believe me without those type of consequences…"

He soo—sounded like a video character… but he started to think being a video character 'hero' type would suck.

Well… now that he thought of it; it would be worse being the 'badguy'.

"…" Opening her mouth before closing it, she begun to shake her head as she said "I- I-… I don't understand. You're dying? … But I… I… don't remember anything of this 'Nyx's arrival' you're talking about. But-… isn't there a way for you to stay? This-… This has to be a joke, right?... Right…?" Her eyes being filled with tears but not had yet to fall.

But suddenly he notice he felt a wet falling line on his eyes to his chin, he too was crying a bit… he knew that it was better to avoid, he knew he may be hated for saying 'impossible' things. But before he 'died' he wanted the most important person in his life to know the truth. It didn't matter if nobody else did, all it matter that his beloved did… even if she believed him to be crazy. As long as the truth was told to the person who meant the most to him now, he wouldn't have any regrets…

"It… isn't a joke." He stated with nothing left to discuss. He wiped his tears and cooled his expression.

His eyes were now red, he didn't even know he disheveled his face until a moment ago. How long did he cry without noticing? The future existed and the possibilities to access the future were just as high for everybody in this world. That's all that matters, he held no regret… but before it ended all that matter was honesty. But he was crying so harshly… was he afraid? Well.. he is 'human' for a little while longer, so it should be natural for the time being.

"… I can't believe it. I—I really can't-. But… I doubt this is a prank and if it IS! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT, MISTER!" Her voice became louder as her expression twisted into anger and hurt. As she pulled away her index finger from his face, her hand became a fist, gripped into a circle as her eyes moved away from his own gaze.

But in a small voice she spoke, in cracks as her voice slowly turn to sobs "… Even if it ends, it's okay… those morons don't understand anything about lost!" She put her face on his chest, burring herself into him as her hands touch his side before her nails pierced into his back as she held him tightly afraid he may disappear even now. It hurt but then again… it was nothing compared to what she felt…

The bell had rang, but neither of them really cared…

They sat onto the bench near the wilted flowers, like their love… it was momentarily filled so it was bound to wilt whether by time or of distant of the heart. Death was always possible, however, so it really wasn't a possibility. It was more inevitable…. He held her shoulders as they spoke of stupid things, laughing at all the pass events and finally she ask for confirmation.

"Can you prove it to me? That the world was ending and these 'shadows'?" Her voice was small but her tone was jokingly as index finger went up and down his chest.

"Yeah… Aigis is a robot and she could tell you. The others of SEES are all suffering possible permanent memory loss. They don't even remember why we became friends, but deep down in their heart they remember why… even if that memory will never come back to them." He spoke in a low calm voice but his tone was more certain than ever before.

"A robot? They don't exist yet!" Yuko said in disbelief with confidences.

"Government Conspiracy, like 70ths's hippies would say." He said like it was obvious.

…

"…" She became silent.

"…" He became silent.

The sun was setting… they must of spoken for hours.

"You got me the worse Valentine's gift ever. Despite that you should of done this on White Day. You horrible bastard! And I made you a handmade sweet and coupons for all you can eat at that restaurant!" She spoke angrily with tears in her eyes as she punch him on the arm somewhat playfully.

"I… I don't think I'll make it to White Day. That's why… I wanted to tell you now… Maybe it would have been better not to let you know at all. But… I want you to know, because you're the person I most love and wish to spend all eternity with. But I guess it's now an impossible request. I think this is the only way to show my love, also… I want you to live your life like the sun, because of your radiances, I bet one day you'll find a happy life and a better, more reliable lover than me…"

"Yeah… You're completely unreliable… You idiot! But… nobody will ever take your place." Her left hand slide her fingers into the gaps on his right hand on the bench and gripped them tightly.

"…"

"…"

All they could do was sit each other's side silently as they watch the sun set slowly, surely, but even with each hour it became darker that soon the new moon would rise invisibly. After more talk, inside jokes, their ideas of the future (even the impossible ones), their hopes, their desires and finally… the undesired realisms.

"... It's time to go. After School Club, I need to help the teacher. Geez-… I think I'm going to be scold all day, he was suppose to teach my class today, what a scare. Haha… I guess… we'll see each other tomorrow. I have to study every day! I'm going to be the best I can be… for me and for you… My dream will be our future… pretty deep, no?" Yuko laugh as she gave her best smile, she look like she would cry again if you gave a deeper inspection of her happy expression. He simply nodded saying:

"Your dream is our future… ha! It's an awesomely deep idea." He forced a smile but felt warmth in his heart.

It would be inevitable that it would end between them, but if her dream can become 'their future together'… they would be eternally engaged to their newly born vows of love. They were too young to know if they would share the same future after 2 years, but it still it was a nice thought. He only wanted to know his truth to be known to an outsider, even if it were misunderstood as 'insanity'. The answer of life… the fools' journey would end as he would arrive to the 'Universe's end' finding the truth of its existences.

…

By the time they said goodbye, he didn't even notice himself walking himself back to the dorm. Where he saw the SEES group sitting in lounge like a group of strangers. He simply smiled as he faced them… every day was precious, even if all those emotions and bond were mere illusions, he would cherish them for all eternity.

Tomorrow… he would go out on his typical date with Yuko, continue to challenge Kaz, tease Fuuka and Yukari, pass time with Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei and finally… confront Aigis… but maybe those days will have to wait a little bit longer.

But even if every emotion in his heart was an illusion, he would never let go of the vow of January 31st for all eternity and confront that fate for all eternity while he protected humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>35**

"_Hey!"_ Junpei called out happily. So… they finally remember on their promise day.

His eyelids were getting heavier and he was more sleepier than usual…

Maybe he should close his eyes for this single moment…

Even though it… it seem to be odd… but it would be okay if he closed them for this minute in time.

"_Soon… all your friends will be here by your side… Don't worry I'll always be by your side: protecting you."_ Aigis voice spoke in the whiteness… he would just sleep for this final moment and then for one last time see the Sakura's bloom with his friends when he open his eyes once more…

* * *

><p><strong>38**

"Arisato Minato has decreased." The president spoke, mumbling his nonsensical speech to a boy he didn't even know. A lot of his friends, his 'teammates' who acted even stranger 3 days ago… and just some people all seemed heartbroken. Even miss Toriumi seem to be shedding tears, he really was a loved person, he was never truly alone. Yuko sat silently, right beside, Kazushi and Rio… in the middle of two, she wonder deeply; could either of them understand her feelings?

The times he talked about: the days he passed alone with his relatives before ever returning to his one and singular home. He said _"I am truly happy… please be by my side for all eternity…"_ but dead men tell no tales. Sometimes she wonder if she was the most special of them all… but in the end, Minato had dated many girls and got away playing with their hearts. He was just an awful dumbass: the ones who play with girls' fragile hearts, that is what she wanted to believe. But even when the truth came out… nobody was particularly angry as they were sad… Even she couldn't make her heart burst the flames of anger, as all she could do was feel insulted and abandoned.

"… I can't believe this, they know nothing of him!" Kazushi spoke irritated, Kanji as well look annoyed as he sat beside Kazushi.

"In the end… he did date a lot of girls: didn't you hear?" Some girl gossiped about.

"…" Rio look stern as always… she was always going to side with her, but Yuko wasn't sure what to feel at that comment.

"…" Kenji expression turn from annoyed to battling emotion of anger and worry.

"… He was a great guy in the end…" Yuko commented… nobody predicted it would happen, but she knew it was bound to happen. Did it mean anything? On White Day, Minato was tired that he couldn't do much, as he gave her a tired smile… She should of notice something was off.

But she didn't…

… nor did his 'roommates'.

Or was it all an act? After the graduation ceremony… and the next day all the Itowadai Dorm residents all look disgruntle and heartbroken. Then two days later this day had arrived… He was sleeping peacefully they said, he had died like an old man… If he was under the Kotatsu, he would even been more at peace like an old man. He would lay under it on their winter holidays, becoming like the ferryman of the Sanzu River… lazily passing his days…

He was an old, unreliable, stupid man in the end of all things. Just in a very cute and handsome, mysterious package of a 16 year old boy.

It really was no wonder how he got all the hearts of girl in school, even the most popular…

Soon many people left, with only leaving a group of at least 15 people… slowly slowly… they all said their goodbies talking about personal things only that person and deadman would know of.

Yukari-chan was filled with nearly crying expression between twisted anger and regret…

Mitsuru was the same as always, but her shoulders were dropped like Akihiko-sanpai.

Fuuka-san was strangely looking at peace as she spoke silent words, a small boy who didn't belong in this school spoke loudly of a promise. Junpei spoke calmly… had he been in a situation like this before? Kaz, Kenji, Keisuke and even Kaz's rival spoke to him…

Soon they all left as Yuko's turn came as she placed her hand on his own cremated box, she too ended up speaking so lowly that only she could hear her own voice.

"You're an unreliable moron… If you were really THAT tired… then you should of at least warn me. But… I guess this is goodbye, you stupid traitor of a man. I told you! I told you of my already betrayed heart and you betrayed me! How unfair is that? But still… This dream… will be our eternal vow of that momentarily love we shared. I hope I'm not just time-fooling girl… I can never be sure… I may never know.. But… just this once… I will forgive you. But… if you ever wake up… I'm sure you'll see the next bloom spring. Tch… Goodbye, idiot… and I love you."

… The world will go on like nothing changed…

Yuko let go of her hand of the coffin, as she turned to face her friends leaving her back to the dead, her dream will surely true as her happy life.

It was a vow to never awake from that illusion, as one day a new life awaited.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairing… But I also love Isako Toriumo and Minato together...<strong>

**I so wish to buy and play all the Persona games…**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**


End file.
